


The Music

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short JongKey fluff. Jonghyun is music and Key is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music

Key was jealous. Yes, Kim Kibum was jealous. Sure, he had been voted one of Korea’s most fashionable idols. Sure, he had his own fair share of fangirls—and fanboys. Yes, he had this unusual talent to learn dances just by watching them a couple of times, something even Taemin couldn’t do, at least not to the extent Key could. He could sing and rap and his languages weren’t all that shoddy. There was just one thing.

He didn’t eat, sleep, and breathe music the way Jonghyun did. The music sparked across his skin, pulsed through his blood, flowed from his fingertips. Key didn’t know how no one else noticed it. He didn’t understand how it wasn’t a visible sign of just how impossible it was that a man like Jonghyun existed.

Key was lucky. He was lucky that although he would never _be_ the music like Jonghyun was, he could almost catch glimpses. When Jonghyun’s hands trailed down Key’s arms, they left staves in their wake. When they kissed, Key’s lungs filled with notes. There were chords in his chest when their bodies slid together and the rhythm beneath his skin when Jonghyun dropped to the bed beside him.

The music would never be part of him the way it was for Jonghyun, but he felt it when Jonghyun’s bare foot slid up Key’s calf in bed at night and he heard it when Jonghyun spoke. Sure, Kim Kibum was jealous, but he was pretty sure everybody else should have been a lot more jealous of him.


End file.
